criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Melting Point
Melting Point is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the sixty-seventh case in Explore the World and the one hundred and eighty-first overall. It takes place in Oceania appearing as the second case in the region. Plot With the discovery that India Farnsworth and Shen Gengxin were in charge of organizing the Drug Ares shipments across Oceania, Malcolm plotted a course to India's holiday home in Jakarta to confront her. They soon arrived at her holiday home and after receiving a warrant to search it, headed in, only to find no trace of her. Riya then shouted that she'd found India dead in the sauna, her arms and legs tied up. They first questioned MI6 head Julie Trench, benefactor Rosine Nyongo, and volcanologist Edwin Carlisle. Nia also confirmed that India was cooked in her sauna after the killer turned the temperature to max, shortly before Riya and the player were shot at by a hooded figure. Riya and the player quickly shielded themselves behind a wall, shortly before chasing the figure down to the beach where they lost them. They then decided to search the beach and found reason to suspect athlete Crescenzia Valentin who they met in Italy, and India's bodyguard Tristan Wilson, much to Connor's dismay. It was also discovered that Julie had India investigated in the past, and that India had stolen from multiple charities Rosine funded. Suddenly, the home security system activated, locking Riya and the player in the house. The pair soon investigated and discovered Crescenzia breaking into the house in attempts to steal some risqué photos India had of her for blackmail. Finally, they were able to arrest Rosine for the crime. Rosine started panicking and insisted her innocence, but eventually cracked under the pressure and started crying. Rosine clasped her hands together and insisted that she hated India, but would have never wanted her dead. She explained that she went to India's house that day to demand the money she stole back, but she was overwhelmed by rage and anger and knocked India out. She then tied India up in the sauna and watched as she was cooked alive. Rosine insisted she didn't know what had come over her, revealing it was her who shot at the team. She explained that she never intended to kill the team, but scare them off so they wouldn't find out the truth. Riya then asked if Rosine was taking anti-depressants, prompting Rosine to admit so and that she spoke to a figure in white about India before meeting her. In court, Judge Armstrong agreed that they were dealing with another Drug Ares victim and sentenced Rosine to five years in prison for shooting at the team along with mandatory counselling sessions. Back on the plane, the team agreed that Aida was tying up loose ends, starting with Shen and now India. Connor then told the team to head back to India's house for any leads. Bradley and the player headed back to India's living room to discover more about her and Shen's connections to the Zodiac. After a while of searching, they discovered a burner phone belonging to India which they sent to Takagi. Takagi reluctantly confirmed that the phone contained communications between Gemini and India, prompting Spencer to insist that he wanted to come with them to speak to Aurora. In prison, Aurora confessed that she was the one who communicated with India and Shen, but revealed that they met up with Taurus in Manila. Aurora then approached Spencer and told him that not a day went by when she didn't think of him, prompting Spencer to sigh and leave the cell. Meanwhile, Anya revealed that while she was looking through Julie's investigation into India, she'd discovered mentions of COBRA, the organization the player and the Rusthollow Justice Division battled in Rusthollow. They then spoke to Julie about the information who confessed that India was a close associate with their leader. Julie then directed them to the sauna as India often hid classified documents underneath the floorboards there. After finding the documents and sending them to Anya, Anya confessed that India had connected the Zodiac with COBRA. They then confronted COBRA leader Marnie Branford, who initially laughed and mocked them about Callum's death. After Riya told her to be quiet and answer their questions, Marnie shrugged and insisted there was no point in lying, confessing that the Zodiac had funded COBRA in the past in exchange for their service in "the great salvation". Finally, the team deduced that the Zodiac were operating in Manila from Aurora's statement. Malcolm then plotted a course to the city in the hopes they could get ahead of the Zodiac. Summary Victim *'India Farnsworth' (killed in her sauna) Murder Weapon *'Sauna' Killer *'Rosine Nyongo' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect takes jamu. *The suspect eats lemongrass. *The suspect is a marksman. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has scratches. Suspect's Profile *The suspect takes jamu. *The suspect eats lemongrass. *The suspect is a marksman. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has scratches. *The suspect has dark hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats lemongrass. *The suspect is a marksman. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has scratches. *The suspect has dark hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect takes jamu. *The suspect eats lemongrass. *The suspect is a marksman. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has dark hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect takes jamu. *The suspect eats lemongrass. *The suspect is a marksman. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has dark hair. Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer takes jamu. *The killer eats lemongrass. *The killer is a marksman. *The killer has scratches. *The killer has dark hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Home Sauna. (Clues: Victim's Body, Sauna Supplies, Towel) *Examine Towel. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Fingerprints Identified; New Suspect: Julie Trench) *Confront Julie about her fingerprints. (New Crime Scene: Sleek Living Room) *Investigate Sleek Living Room. (Clues: Faded Cheque, Volcano Diagram) *Examine Faded Cheque. (Result: Cheque Details) *Analyze Cheque Details. (05:00:00; New Suspect: Rosine Nyongo) *Interrogate Rosine on her cheque. *Examine Volcano Diagram. (Result: Notes; New Suspect: Edwin Carlisle) *Question Edwin on his diagram. *Examine Sauna Supplies. (Result: Rope) *Analyze Rope. (13:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats lemongrass) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer takes jamu) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Indonesian Beach. (Clues: Weights, Bulletproof Vest, Fishing Equipment) *Examine Weights. (Result: Carving; New Suspect: Crescenzia Valentin) *Interrogate Crescenzia on her weights. (Attribute: Crescenzia takes jamu) *Examine Bulletproof Vest. (Result: T WILSON; New Suspect: Tristan Wilson) *Question Tristan about his bulletproof vest. (Attribute: Tristan eats lemongrass) *Examine Fishing Equipment. (Result: Gun) *Analyze Gun. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a marksman; New Crime Scene: Sauna Chairs) *Investigate Sauna Chairs. (Clues: Julie's Bag, Rosine's Journal) *Examine Julie's Bag. (Result: Document on India) *Analyze Document on India. (06:00:00) *Confront Julie over investigating India. (Attribute: Julie takes jamu, eats lemongrass, and is a marksman) *Examine Rosine's Journal. (Result: Rosine's Notes) *Speak to Rosine about the victim's theft. (Attribute: Rosine takes jamu, eats lemongrass, and is a marksman) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Crescenzia about breaking in. (Attribute: Crescenzia eats lemongrass and is a marksman; New Crime Scene: Paintings) *Investigate Paintings. (Clues: Safe, Magazine) *Examine Safe. (Result: Edwin's Notes) *Speak to Edwin about the victim ignoring his advice. (Attribute: Edwin eats lemongrass and is a marksman) *Examine Magazine. (Result: Men's Fitness Magazine) *Speak to Tristan about the victim cropping his face onto the magazine. (Attribute: Tristan takes jamu and is a marksman) *Investigate Rowboat. (Clues: Medicine Packet, Handle) *Examine Medicine Packet. (Result: Skin Cells) *Analyze Skin Cells. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer has scratches) *Examine Handle. (Result: Hair) *Analyze Hair. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer has dark hair) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to If You Want Peace (2/5). (1 star) If You Want Peace (2/5) *Investigate Sleek Living Room. (Clue: Locked Panel) *Examine Locked Panel. (Result: Burner Phone) *Examine Burner Phone. (Result: Phone Details) *Analyze Phone Details. (04:00:00; New Quasi-Suspect: Spencer Anderson) *See what Spencer has to say. (New Quasi-Suspect: Aurora Garcia) *Visit Aurora in prison. (Reward: Wedding Ring) *See what Julie knows about COBRA. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Home Sauna. (Clue: Floorboard) *Examine Floorboard. (Result: Locked Box) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: India's Files) *Analyze India's Files. (05:00:00; New Quasi-Suspect: Marnie Branford) *Interrogate Marnie about her connections to the Zodiac. (Reward: Burger) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Explore the World Category:Oceania (UnknownGamez)